Phineas and Ferb
Phineas and Ferb is the Disney Channel animated series. The series about his step-brothers Phineas and Ferb, His sister Candace, And his pet platypus Perry, His become the secret agent Perry the Platypus to beat Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Phineas and Ferb making a biggest creation. This series is premiere in first season in 2008. The fourth season has returned in 2013. Episodes Season 1 * 1. Rollercoaster/Candace Loses Her Head * 2. The Fast and the Phineas/Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror * 3. The Magnificent Few/S'Winter * 4. Are You My Mummy?/Flop Starz * 5. Raging Bully/Lights, Candace, Action! * 6. Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!/Tree to Get Ready * 7. It's About Time! * 8. Jerk de Soleil/Toy to the World * 9. One Good Scare Ought to Do It! * 10. A Hard Day's Knight/I, Brobot * 11. Mom's Birthday/Journey to the Center of Candace * 12. Run Away Runway/I Scream, You Scream * 13. It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World/The Ballad of Badbeard * 14. Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together * 15. Ready for the Bettys/The Flying Fishmonger * 16. At Last! * 17. Greece Lightning/Leave the Busting to Us * 18. Crack That Whip/The Best Lazy Day Ever * 19. Boyfriend from 27,000 B.C./Voyage to the Bottom of Buford * 20. Put That Putter Away/Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? * 21. Traffic Cam Caper/Bowl-R-Ama Drama * 22. The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein/Oil on Candace * 23. Unfair Science Fair/Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) * 24. Out to Launch * 25. Got Game?/Comet Kermillian * 26. Out of Toon/Hail Doofania! Season 2 * 1. The Lake Nose Monster * 2. Interview With a Platypus/Tip of the Day * 3. Attack of the 50 Foot Sister/Backyard Aquarium * 4. Day of the Living Gelatin/Elementary My Dear Stacy * 5. Don't Even Blink/Chez Platypus * 6. Perry Lays an Egg/Gaming the System * 7. The Chronicles of Meap * 8. Thaddeus and Thor/De Plane! De Plane! * 9. Let's Take a Quiz/At the Car Wash * 10. Oh, There You Are, Perry/Swiss Family Phineas * 11. Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown * 12. Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo * 13. Hide and Seek/That Sinking Feeling * 14. The Baljeatles/Vanessassary Roughness * 15. No More Bunny Business/Spa Day * 16. Bubble Boys/Isabella and the Temple of Sap * 17. Cheer Up Candace/Fireside Girl Jamboree * 18. The Bully Code/Finding Mary McGuffin * 19. What Do It Do?/Atlantis * 20. Picture This/Nerdy Dancin * 21. I Was a Middle Aged Robot/Suddenly Suzy * 22. Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation * 23. Undercover Carl/Hip Hip Parade * 24. Just Passing Through/Candace's Big Day * 25. Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers/Ain't No Kiddie Ride * 26. Wizard of Odd * 27. The Beak * 28. Not Phineas and Ferb/Phineas and Ferb-Busters * 29. The Lizard Whisperer/Robot Rodeo * 30. The Secret of Success/The Doof Side of the Moon * 31. She's the Mayor/The Lemonade Stand * 32. We Call it Maze/Ladies and Gentlemen: Meet Max Modem! * 33. Nerds of a Feather * 34. Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation * 35. Split Personality/Brain Drain * 36. Make Play/Candace Gets Busted * 37–38 (Special). Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You! * 39. Rollercoaster: The Musical! Season 3 * 1. Run, Candace, Run/Last Train to Bustville * 2. The Great Indoors/Canderemy * 3. The Belly of the Beast/Moon Farm * 4. Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama! * 5. Ask a Foolish Question/Misperceived Monotreme * 6. Candace Disconnected/Magic Carpet Ride * 7. Bad Hair Day/Meatloaf Surprise * 8. Tri-Stone Area/Doof Dynasty * 9. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted/A Real Boy * 10. Mommy Can You Hear Me?/Road Trip * 11. Skiddley Whiffers/Tour de Ferb * 12. My Fair Goalie * 13. Perry The Actorpus/Bullseye! * 14. That's the Spirit/The Curse of Candace * 15. Escape from Phineas Tower/The Remains of the Platypus * 16. Ferb Latin/Lotsa Latkes * 17. A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas/S'Winter * 18. What A Croc!/Ferb TV * 19. Mom's in the House/Minor Monogram * 20. Excaliferb * 21. Monster from the Id/Gi-Ants * 22. Agent Doof/Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon * 23. Delivery of Destiny/Let's Bounce * 24. Quietest Day Ever/Bully Bromance Breakup * 25. The Doonkelberry Imperative/Buford Confidential * 26. Sleepwalk Surprise/Sci-Fi Pie Fly * 27. Meapless in Seattle * 28. The Mom Attractor/Cranius Maximus * 29. Sipping with the Enemy/Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets * 30. Doofapus/Norm Unleashed * 31. When Worlds Collide/Road to Danville * 32. Where's Perry? (Part I) * 33. Where's Perry? (Part II) * 34. Blackout/What'd I Miss? * 35. This Is Your Backstory Season 4 * 1. Fly On the Wall/My Sweet Ride * 2. For Your Ice Only/Happy New Year! * 3. Bully Bust/Backyard Hodge Podge * 4. Der Kinderlumper/Just Desserts * 5. Bee Day/Bee Story * 6. Sidetracked * 7. Knot My Problem/Mind Share * 8. Primal Perry * 9. La Candace-Cabra/Happy Birthday, Isabella * 10. Great Balls of Water/Where's Pinky? * 13. Thanks But No Thanks/Troy Story * 40. Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne Movie * Movie. Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (Date: September 30, 2011) Cast and Characters * Phineas Flynn (voiced by Vincent Martella) * Ferb Fletcher (voiced by Thomas Sangster) * Candace Flynn (voiced by Ashley Tisdale) * Perry the Platypus (A.K.A Agent P) (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (voiced by Dan Povenmire) * Baljeet Tjinder (voiced by Maulik Pancholy) * Carl the Intern (voiced by Tyler Alexander Mann) * Gretchen (voiced by Ariel Winter) * Holly (voiced by Cymphonique Miller) * Katie (voiced by Isabella Acres) * Milly (voiced by Isabella Murad) * Adyson Sweetwater (voiced by Madison Pettis) * Ginger Hirano (voiced by Tiffany Espensen) * Lawrence Fletcher (voiced by Richard O'Brien) * Linda Flynn-Fletcher (voiced by Caroline Rhea) * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (voiced by Alyson Stoner) * Stacy Hirano (voiced by Kelly Hu) * Jeremy Johnson (voiced by Mitchel Musso) * Major Francis Monogram (voiced by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh) * Buford van Stomm (voiced by Bobby Gaylor) * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (voiced by Olivia Olson) * Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (voiced by Eileen Galindo) * Jenny (voiced by Alyson Stoner) * Pinky (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Norm (voiced by John Viener) * Charlene Doofenshmirtz (voiced by Allison Janney) * Suzy Johnson (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Grandpa Clyde Flynn (voiced by Barry Bostwick) * Grandma Betty Jo Flynn (voiced by Caroline Rhea) * Grandma Winifred Fletcher (voiced by Malcolm McDowell) * Grandpa Reginald Fletcher (voiced by Jane Carr) * Roger Doofenshmirtz (voiced by John O'Hurley) * Irving (voiced by Jack McBrayer) * Django Brown (voiced by Alec Holden) * Danny (voiced by Jaret Reddick) * Bobbi Fabulous (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) * Sherman "Swampy" (voiced by Steve Zahn) * Monty Monogram (voiced by Seth Green) * Dr. Hirano (voiced by Ming Wen) * Dr. Doofenshmirtz's mother (voiced by Cloris Leachman) Images Backgrounds PnFMonkeyShower.png|Giving a monkey shower. Characters Musical Cliptastic Countdown Christmas Vacation Summer Belongs to You! Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension